


【带卡】四战时堍带着崽破壳十尾

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 标题即雷点，慎入！四战时堍十尾人柱力破壳的时候，因为之前互捅时沾到了卡西的血，又因为十尾的大量生命力，他带着一个小白毛一起破壳而出了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 7





	【带卡】四战时堍带着崽破壳十尾

神威互捅时，堍用阴阳遁黑棒捅了卡西，那个时候沾到了卡西的血。然后他也同时被卡西捅了，血液喷溅，又粘上了自己的血。然后他又去立刻变身十尾人柱力，注入了大量生命力。

于是当他破壳而出的时候，有个小白毛和他一起破壳。然后就抱着他哭，长得还贼像卡西。战场上一度非常尴尬。然后这个时候卡西还在情侣空间，小白毛还哭着喊着要找卡西。

结果四战打到一半，Boss开始带孩子了，因为他不想伤这个和卡西那么像的宝宝，然后这个宝宝又一直抱着他，他还没搞明白咋回事 ???哪里蹦出来的???然后就这样尴尬的僵持。

卡西大喊着我要杀了你试图骑乘的时候，忽然发现，战场非常和谐，小学同学抱着孩子，其他人无语的看着，然后娃还往他这狂瞅，卡西一度非常惊奇。

最搞笑的是，卡西喊着我要杀了你，从神威里面出来，然后就看见一大一小两个白毛，幽怨的看着他，仿佛他是抛夫弃子的渣男。

卡西：懵，事情怎么就变成这么神奇的展开了呢？

然后鸣人就开始说，老师，是不是你抛弃了人家所以人家才这么凶残的回来找你啊我说。刚刚看他喊着你名字我就感觉不对的说，他说这个世界是虚假的，还说琳啊什么的，不会是你当年选择了那个琳，抛弃了他吧？老师，家庭矛盾内部解决就好了我说，不要演变成忍界大战啊。

然后忍联都觉得很有道理，开始讨论是不是把卡西送给那个boss，就可以和平结束四战了。然后大比分通过了，然后卡西就无比懵逼的，被友军送给了小学同学。

他都没搞明白，不是，为啥啊。堍也很懵逼，为什么要把卡卡西送给我啊？但是既然送来了，就小心的接好吧。

卡西全程????????然后小白毛还在哭，极度懵逼的堍堍仗都没法打，于是接受忍联暂时停战的提案先抓着一大一小两个白毛回神威了。

End.


End file.
